


Tell Me

by kittenofdoomage



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Cum Play, Dom!Sam, F/M, Height Kink, Knife Play, Manhandling, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Rough play, Smut, Spanking, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: When hunters work hard, they play hard too.





	Tell Me

Ghouls were assholes. You’d come to that conclusion six years previously, but the last hunt had only reaffirmed it. Sam had been in a foul mood, and yours hadn’t been much better, with Dean sulking constantly while all three of you recuperated at the bunker.

Four nights into the relative peace of the world, and Sam needed a little wind down. Or up. And that was how you came to be tied down on his large bed, with thick Winchester thighs around your shoulders, and his cock resting on your chin.

“Remember the safe word?” Sam asked, and you nodded, looking up at him with sultry eyes. Arousal shuddered through your core - you loved being helpless like this, although you liked being on top on occasion. It was likely that this session would switch at some point, but for now, Sam was in control. “Good girl,” he whispered, before pressing down on the base of his cock, feeding it to you inch by inch.

When you couldn’t take anymore, you gagged, but you didn’t tap out. Your eyes watered, but the look of pure bliss on Sam’s face as he fucked your throat with his huge dick - it was worth every retching breath you had to take. You felt tiny, pinned down by his massive frame, his thighs obliterating the view of anything else in the room. Unconsciously, you wiggled your toes, taking another sweeping breath through your nose as Sam stroke back and forth between your saliva slick lips.

He  growled, making little noises of pleasure that made you tug at your bindings, your body calling for more. You were always impatient, wanting him buried inside you with that thick, gorgeous dick, feeling him stretch you out and pummel into your belly so hard you could feel it bulge if you put your hand in the right spot. But this was Sam’s scene - he would tell you when you were going to get what you craved.

His hand dropped to the back of your head, fisting your hair as he angled his hips to drive deeper into your throat, and you felt bile rise, the urge to gag overwhelming. Instinct had you pulling back, and Sam picked up on that little signal, withdrawing enough for you to breath around his length. “You okay?” he asked, seriously, and you sucked in air with a smile.

“Green, sir.”

“Good girl,” he praised, and you blushed, opening your mouth eagerly to accept his cock again. His hips rolled forward, and you hollowed your cheeks, running your tongue around him in exactly the way you knew he liked. Your thighs pressed together, trying to stave the waves of need that were making your walls twitch and flutter. “You could come like this, couldn’t you?” Sam asked, his hand tightening in your hair, tugging you a little further forward. Fresh tears sprung to your eyes, and you made a muffled sound that was supposed to be a “yes, sir”. He chuckled, pulling his cock free from your lips, before lifting himself up a little.

There was one thing Sam really loved and it was someone playing with his balls. With one gigantic hand wrapped around his cock (and the thing still looked like a monster), he waited patiently, until he felt the first lick of your tongue over his sensitive skin. He groaned, and you fought the urge to close your eyes as you swiped from the base of his cock, down under his heavy sac.

You wanted to watch him like this. Sam was beautiful when he was enjoying himself - the exquisite expressions of his pleasure were too amazing to skip out on. His eyes fell closed, his chin tilted, and when you could see all of that, plus his fingers working at his own cock?

Yeah, you could come like this.

Sam grunted, his balls tensing, and he dragged himself away, panting heavily. He dropped himself beside your body, trying not to lean too much on your arm where it was tied down, and you watched with your own labored breathing, feeling a little pleased with yourself. Red stained his cheeks, and his pupils were almost pinpoints amongst the hazel fireworks of his eyes.

“Fuck you’re good at that,” he murmured, scooting down a little further, rolling so he could capture your lips in a bruising kiss. “Such a good girl.”

He was always indulging your need to be praised. You didn’t know whether it was the words or the way Sam damn growled it at you - he could probably get you wet talking about salad. The man was pure sex, when he wasn’t all hunter.

Even then…

You shook those thoughts away, focusing on his swollen lips as he pulled away, looking at you adoringly. He was almost twice the length of you, laying down like this, and the way he manipulated you with such ease - there was a good chance he could make a paper crane out of your body if he wished to. But he was always gentle, even when he threw you around like a toy.

Reaching up, Sam unfastened your wrists, before turning his attention to your feet, freeing them as well. You didn’t move, waiting for him to tell you to, but he remained silent. Standing, he walked around the bed, admiring the view, his cock bouncing as he walked. He liked doing this, inspecting you, and it only made you feel more wanted when he did.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he asked, not expecting an answer. Reaching over, he trailed one hand up your ankle, along your calf to your thigh. You hissed when his fingers connected with the remnants of your last play time, and concern flashed over his face. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” you replied, automatically, before remembering yourself. “Green, sir.” Sam didn’t look like he believed you, and he bent down, checking the cuts on your inner thigh. “There’s nothing to worry about, Sam, honestly,” you interjected, disrupting his inspection and breaking the scene for a second. “I just caught them when I was fighting that stupid ghoul.”

He glanced up at you, still frowning, before his expression softened. “You’re sure?” he asked, all the edge of dominance gone from his voice - this was pure, boyfriendly concern. You offered him a soft smile, before saying what he needed to get back into the mindset you wanted.

“I’m sure, sir.”

Sam’s back straightened, and he smiled, continuing his trail up over your abdomen, until he reached your breast. “Do you want to play tonight, Y/N?” Anticipation made your blood boil, and you nodded, biting down on your bottom lip. “Are you sure?” He was giving you the out, but there’s no way you’d deny this. You needed it, and he needed it.

“I’m sure, sir,” you repeated, keeping your eyes on his.

“I’m not pushing it tonight,” he warned. “You get three. And I choose where they go.” You nodded, watching him turn away again, taking the opportunity to admire the curvature of his smooth ass. The man was crafted by the hand of gods, perfectly sculpted and sexy as all fucking hell. And he knew it too, despite the way he carried himself.

When he turned back, he held a small two inch long blade in his fingers, and your breathing hitched in anticipation. Sam watched you for a moment, considering his options.

“Here,” he muttered, dragging one long finger along the underside of your breast, and you nodded in agreement. “Here,” he repeated, the finger  moving up to the underside of your arm, where it could easily be disguised as a gash. “And here,” he finished, holding the knife out this time, and pressing it into the tip of your finger. It was enough to make blood well up from the surface of your skin, dripping down onto the bedspread, and you could sense Sam’s arousal from the sight of it.

You’d never considered knife play a kink until you realized you had a thing for pain. Sam was always in control, and always careful - he never cut deep enough to create substantial blood, and to be honest, it didn’t phase you with all the times you’d cut your own palm open to draw an angel sigil or for some spell or another. Pain was part of life as a hunter - in this way, it was a controlled release of pent up tension, anger and aggression.

Sam needed it a little more than you did, you thought, but you never voiced it. You didn’t need to.

The knife dragged up your arm, before he stopped on the fleshy part of your bicep. As the sharp edge bit into you, you mewled, relishing the sting and dull throb that followed. It was barely a nick - not even enough blood to drip. Sam was being extra careful tonight.

He turned his attention to your breast, pressing the blade into you once more, but this time, he made a longer mark. The blood pooled quickly, and Sam stopped when the gash was around two inches long, thinner than string, but bleeding enough to stain the underside of your breast. He groaned, dropping the knife onto the bedside table, before climbing onto the bed. You remained still, whimpering when his mouth closed over the injury, lapping at it until it stopped bleeding, and you were begging for more. When he was satisfied, he ran his tongue up, over the swell of your breast, until he could suck your nipple into his mouth, and you cried out.

“Always such a well behaved girl,” he commented, looking up at you with dark eyes, and a curtain of hair falling over his face. Sam dragged back, down your body, before settling himself between your thighs, on his knees. It took little coaxing to have you on your belly - to Sam, you weighed next to nothing, and he positioned you like one of those little art mannequins that sit on a desk and never get used.

Your knees dug into the mattress as he hauled you upwards, and your breathing was heavy, although it hitched in your throat when Sam rubbed two fingers against your hole, feeling just how fucking wet you were. He grunted in appreciation of that fact, before seeking out your clit. You jerked in response, letting out a high pitched shriek at the sudden touch.

“Sam!”

Sam growled, bringing his free hand down on your ass with a resounding smack. “Be quiet,” he ordered, as you whined through the sting of his hand on your asscheek. Bottom teeth clamped firmly on your lip, you tried to keep quiet as he resumed his touching, spreading your folds so he could slide one finger into your depths. “So fucking wet for me, sweetheart,” he cooed. “You wanna come, don’t you?”

You nodded, almost desperate - the throbbing ache in your belly wouldn’t go away, not without his cock buried to the hilt inside you. He knew this, and he treasured the hold he had over you.

“Be a good girl, and I’ll let you lick my cock clean when I’m done with you,” he whispered.

The gasping sound you made when he added a second finger was only secondary to the mewling sound the touch of his digits to your g-spot created. Sam grinned, knowing he had you on the cusp of begging for his dick. You wouldn’t say anything - he’d told you not to - but the way your hips were rolling back towards him, seeking friction he wasn’t giving… your body pleaded without your mouth needing to.

“Fuck, need to be inside this wet little cunt,” he snarled, snatching his fingers back. There was a fumbling for a few seconds, before overwhelming relief accompanied the tip of his dick resting against your hole. He wasn’t going to hold back either - he slid home with one strong stroke, burying his entire length into your pussy, making you yelp as he slammed into your cervix hard enough to make you tighten around him. “Yes,” Sam hissed, holding himself tightly against you, and you could feel the weight of his balls against your clit. “Gonna fuck you so hard, sweetheart.”

You clutched at the nearest pillow, biting into it as Sam started to move. The material was rough between your teeth, but it muffled the sounds you were making. He wasn’t holding back; the snap of his hips into yours was hard enough to make his balls slap into you with every thrust, and you were almost shrieking with the over-stimulation.

He was grunting along with his strokes, leaning forward to spread one hand over your belly. “You feel that?” he asked, his voice directly in your ear, and you moaned into the pillow, letting it fall from your mouth. “Feel how big my cock is inside you? Filling you up, bulging that belly out?” Sam groaned as your fingers covered his, and he quickly switched places, pressing your hand where his had been. “Tell me.”

You nodded, crying out, able to feel the quick, repetitive punch of his cockhead against your insides. “I feel it,” you gasped, unsure if you were speaking legible English. It seemed good enough for Sam, who pulled back again, fucking into you harder and harder. You kept your hand on your belly, enjoying the feel of the brutal coupling, which bordered on the edge of pain, too much, too little, overwhelming everything.

His balls were hitting your clit with every thrust now, sending you over the edge with a scream. Sam grinned, big hands surrounding your hips, holding you tightly as he used you until he was coming hard. You felt every spurt, the warmth of his cum filling your belly, and he still didn’t stop, forcing his spendings as deep as he could.

When he finally relented, he pulled away, forcing you onto your back. His cock was still hard, dripping with cum, and you connected your eyes to his as you climbed to shaky knees and wrapped your hand around the base. Sam groaned when your lips covered his dick, licking him clean of every drop, before straightening, only to be dragged into a heated, sloppy kiss.

“I love you, so fucking much,” he whispered, his voice low as he held you close. “Don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” you replied, smiling as he cupped your face. “Never, Sam. I’m always going to be here.” Sam smiled back, but there was a hint of sadness to it that neither of you acknowledged.

After all, it was a promise that no hunter could really keep.


End file.
